Falta de moral
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: ambos se miraron a los ojos con complicidad y culpa, sabían que lo que hacían era terrible; Stan era un buen amigo y un increíble novio, pero hacia tiempo que la tensión sexual entre Cartman y Testaburger era tan pesada que tuvieron que "liberarla"


este es el segundo Fanfic que escribo para South Park y me encanta, los personajes tienen tanto de donde sacar historias, aunque sea una tan corta como esta

Disclaimer: South park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **"si pudieras mantenerlo unido, de vez en cuando entonces podrías ver que ser tu excusa de amante, tu única montaña por escalar"**

 ** _"Let me in" - Snowmine_**

 _Las relaciones amorosas son una verdadera mierda..._

 _están los pendejos que siempre siguen a una sola mujer aunque esta solo los use para su interés propio, como Clyde y la zorra Bebe, los maricas como Craig y Tweek, o los que DEBEN estar juntos por ser de la misma raza, como Token y Nicole, hasta ahora no e conocido una relación que sea perfecta y duradera, pero si le preguntas a cualquier pendejo del instituto te contestara "Stan y Wendy son la pareja con mas tiempo juntos" "se ven tan bien juntos" o "son como Tweek y Craig...en heterosexual" pero claro, esas son puras patrañas_

los pensamientos de Eric Cartman fueron detenidos por la femenina melodía de un teléfono celular, la chica de largos cabellos negros que dormía entre sus grandes brazos despertó de inmediato al reconocer el tono de llamada, se alejo del castaño y se levanto de la cama para buscar su teléfono

-mmm...bueno?...Stan, ah...si estoy en la biblioteca...lo siento, lo olvide...te veo en treinta minutos en el parque...también te quiero, bye -la chica

dio un suspiro pesado después de cortar la llamada

-eres una verdadera zorra Wendy, iras a ver a tu noviecito después de haber follado conmigo-la voz de Eric era tan cínica como siempre

-no eres nadie para darme clases de moral Cartman- le contesto la chica mientras empezaba a vestirse- todos sabemos la clase de mierda que eres-

-SOMOS la misma mierda Testabitch, claro que tu finges ser "doña correcta" para que no te juzguen, pero hasta los mas grandes planes tienen fugas-

-de que hablas?-

-creo que el marica de Kyle sospecha de nuestros encuentros-

-crees?- un molesto escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a la chica

-me insinuó que te vio salir de mi casa la semana pasada...los judíos son como ratas y saben intrigar muy bien, posiblemente ya le comento algo al marica de Stan-

-no lo creo, Stan a estado muy tranquilo; si supiera lo que pasa ya te hubiera roto la cara-

-y a ti te hubiera mandado al diablo por puta-

ambos se miraron a los ojos con complicidad y culpa, sabían que lo que hacían era terrible; Stan era un buen amigo y un increíble novio, pero hacia tiempo que la tensión sexual entre Cartman y Testaburger era tan pesada que tuvieron que "liberarla", desde hace seis meses mantenían esos encuentros en la casa del castaño, pero solo hasta ese momento Eric formulo la pregunta mas incomoda para la azabache

-porque simplemente no dejas a Stan?-

-no puedo hacer eso, yo...lo amo-la chica bajo la mirada y apretó los puños inconscientemente

-ser mejor que te vayas, el te esta esperando...-

la voz de Cartman se escucho plana, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en ella, la chica termino de vestirse, coloco su habitual boina rosa sobre su obscuro cabello y salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable cuando estaba con el culón de Eric, el castaño despertaba en ella sentimientos violentos que golpeaban su pecho y bajaban hasta su estomago haciéndole sentir un gran hueco en el estomago, era todo lo opuesto a la calma que sentía cuando estaba con Stanley, Stan era su paz, su refugio, el significaba la estabilidad que ella deseo para su futuro perfecto, el padre de sus hijos...

 _-porque simplemente no dejas a Stan?-_

esa pregunta la saco completamente de sus cabales, nunca lo dejaría, ella lo amaba...pero empezaba a preguntarse que tan cierta era esa afirmación cuando empezó a cuestionárselo a si misma dentro de su cabeza, por eso odiaba a Eric, la hacia dudar sobre cosas de las que ella estaba segura eran las correctas

por otro lado Eric también pensaba en su reciente pregunta y en la respuesta de Wendy

 _-no puedo hacer eso, yo...lo amo-_

una parte de el sabia que esperaba esa respuesta, habían sido ya tantos años entre Wendy y Stan que no le sorprendía la forma en la que ella se aferraba a seguir en su monotonía, en momentos como ese era cuando Eric se sentía un idiota por haber terminado con Patty Nelson para que Wendy hiciera lo mismo y pudieran estar juntos, en varias ocasiones se preguntaba si la pelinegra seria tan valiente de ver que su relación con Stan era mas que pura costumbre, y entonces la daría a el la oportunidad de demostrarle que a su lado no necesitar a estar con nadie mas, porque el seria todo lo que ella podría desear

-de verdad, es una puta bastante tonta...-susurro el chico empezando a sentir sueño- pero es la puta que amo.

* * *

finalizado! nos leemos luego ;)


End file.
